Marcus Hamilton
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Angel | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Wolfram & Hart liaison | race = Higher being | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2004 | 1st appearance = "Underneath" | final appearance = "Not Fade Away" | actor = Adam Baldwin }} Marcus Hamilton is a fictional liaison and a recurring antagonist featured on the WB Network television series Angel. Played by actor Adam Baldwin, he was introduced in the season five episode, "Underneath", and made five appearances in the series in total. He was considered a secondary antagonist for that season. Biography Marcus Hamilton was a liaison for the demon-run Los Angeles law firm known as Wolfram & Hart. Although he was created by the firm a very long time ago, he only manifested during the modern era to serve as a replacement for Eve. He was kind of a dick. Angel: Underneath Marcus had connections to the Circle of the Black Thorn, but was himself not a member. When Angel was being inducted into the circle, he knew that Marcus posed a threat to his plan to destroy the Circle from within. He sent Harmony Kendall to "distract" Marcus, which she did by sleeping with him. On the eve of the Apocalypse, Angel put all his cards on the table and had his people going out and systematically executing all of the Black Thorn members. This led to a final showdown between Marcus and Angel in the reception area of Wolfram & Hart. Marcus was Angel's physical superior and admitted that Angel's blows only hurt him "a little bit". He made the mistake however by bragging about how the power of the Senior Partners was in his blood. This was all Angel needed to hear. He vamped out and lunged at Marcus, biting him on the neck and drinking his blood. The blood of a higher being gave Angel enhanced strength, which made the conflict a bit more of a fair fight. Angel killed Marcus by punching him in the face with such intensity that it broke his neck. Angel: Not Fade Away Notes & Trivia * * Showrunner Joss Whedon likes recycling actors that he has worked with in the past. Actor Adam Baldwin had already appeared on the Whedon-created science fiction series Firefly, playing one of the main characters, Jayne Cobb. Abilities * Superhuman durability: As a Higher being, Marcus could withstand an extreme amount of physical trauma. He could easily endure a full physical assault from a frenzied vampire. * Superhuman strength: In proportion to his size and endurance, Marcus Hamilton's strength level was greater than that of any human, and even stronger than most supernatural creatures. Appearances # Angel: Underneath # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: Power Play # Angel: Not Fade Away See also External Links References Category:2004/Character deaths